Love at Hogwarts
by jadestar2
Summary: Well, If you must know its very mushy. The regular characters and the girls of angel's dark sides come together and turn hogwarts upside down. food fights and races into walls.
1. Default Chapter

A.I.: *sarcastically* We're all back together again...yay!  
  
J.S.: Yes and now we all get to hear your lovely voice.  
  
TGOADS except A.I.: *burts out laughing*  
  
A.I.: You do know that the only reason they are laughing is cuz they are drunk off sprite.  
  
J.S.:Yes but its still fun.  
  
A.I.: A-N-Y-WAY. We'll get on with the fic before Jade comes up with anymore cracks.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
It was a Friday in the middle of the summer,sleepover night for Angel's Dark Sides. As usual S.U.S. is late. 20 minutes later she walked in with aletter in her hand.  
  
J.S.: So... Miss Lateness... who's the letter from?? Your booooyfriend???  
  
All the girls ooooooooed.  
  
S.U.S.: Please!! Its for all of us from Harry and Ron.  
  
L.F.: Okay I'll read it.  
  
S.U.S.:Okay Superbrain.  
  
L.F.: * skims over the letter with superbrain speed*   
  
Dear Jade Star,  
  
J.S.: Ha!! He wrote my name first!!* sticks toungue out at Amber Ice*  
  
L.F.: *Looks back down at the letter annoyed* Lil Fleur, Spiced Up Sugar, Amber Ice, Cupid's Angel,  
  
Hey Girls!!! How was your summer?? We wanted to invite you to Ron's house with all of us. So send Hedwig back with the letter. If yes we will pick you up in the flying car outside your window.  
Write Back,  
Harry & Ron  
  
As soon as L.F. finnished reading the letter Hedwig flew in the window and landed on S.U.S.'s shoulder.   
  
J.S.: Girls we're going to the Weasly's!!!  
  
They wrote a letter back saying they would be ready around 12. They tied the note to Hedwig's leg and sent her off. But only after giving her some milk and a chocolate chip cookie.  
  
~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A.I. For once we don't know what to say so...uh...er...here's the story.  
  
  
The girls woke up the next morning and since they were at Amber's house they helped her get packed. They packed all her non-school clothes. Amber had so much shoved in to her magically enlarged bag that it looked as if it was to split.   
  
J.S.: *holds up a piece of cloth toward A.I.* What the hell is this?!* holds it up to her face and peers at A.I. through it*  
  
A.I.: It's a shirt. *grabs the "shirt" and shoves it into her bag*  
  
J.S.: Are you sure?? And have you ever heard of folding??  
  
A.I. Yes I'm sure and no.   
  
The girls rushed downstairs and passed A.I.'s mom.   
  
A.I.'s mom: * while chopping a carrot* Where are you girls going... have fun.  
  
J.S.: We are going to the tip of an arctic glacier to go swimming with the penguins.  
  
A.I.'s mom: have fun.  
  
C.A: ok we will bye.* mumbles to J.S. as she walks past the kithen* I thought we were going to Ron's house??  
  
J.S.: *slaps herself in the head and sighs*  
  
The girls really didn't care who saw them on their brooms today. They flew them in broad daylight over London to J.S's house. As the muggles looked up at them C.S. waved and yelled "HI!!!"  
  
They finally reached Jade's house in about 15 minutes. They hopped off their brooms and rushed into the house. (As the muggles walked by they wondered why 1 house had 5 brooms outside)  
  
J.S.: Thank god for cushioning charms!!*rubbing her butt*  
  
They packed up all of Jade's new clothes and all her softball equipment.  
  
J.S.: With all those Weaslys there should be enough for a good game!!  
  
All the girls shook their heads and sighed at Jade's obsession with softball. They ran to the door but just before they were out the door Jade yelled "WAIT!! I have to leave a note" She magicked a note and it fluttered to the table. She grabbed her keys and they left again.   
  
They rode back to Amber's house and instead of going through the door like normal people they decided to race through the window.   
  
L.F.: Ready...Set ...Go!!!  
  
Only S.U.S. shot to the window. The other girls stayed behind and watched as S.U.S smacked into the closed window of A.I.'s room. They burst out laughing as she slid down the side of the house. Jade was laughing so hard she flipped off her broom so she was holding on with her legs. This just made her laugh harder and she fell off the broom. The other girls gasped(GASP!!!) The girls saw a flash of pink and something stop that changed into a trampoilne just as Jade hit it (still laughing). It turned into a pillow. Jade came hurdling down onto the pillow and a cloud of feathers blew up into the girls' faces. The pillow changed back into a car.  
  
J.S.: Nice timing Fred.   
  
She leaned over and kissed him. His face turned the color of cherries. The rest of the girls came down and landed by the car. A.I. handed Jade her broom.   
  
J.S.: thanks so much for all of your help girls. You love me so. I love you Fred.   
  
She leaned over and kissed Fred again. He turned even brighter red.   
  
Fred: maybe we should just go out if you are gonna kiss me that much.  
  
J.S.: Okay then* leans over and kisses Fred again this time much more passionately.*  
  
Harry: he hem!!   
  
J.S.: oh sorry he is just sooooo cute!!!*pinches Fred's cheek*  
  
Fred made George drive home. He sat in the back with Jade on his lap. If he hadn't blushed before he did now, because Jade wriggled around in his lap. All the girls giggled including Ginny and Hermione. Harry and Ron rolled their eyes.   
  
J.S.: I'm sorry Freddie...  
  
Harry & Ron: FREDDIE!!!  
  
J.S: yes... did I embarrass you??? Oh well!!* wiggles around again and kisses Fred on the cheek and wispered something to him that made him yell...JADE!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~***~~~~~~  
  
S.U.S: * to jade* Why do you always get to be the one to fall in love?!?!  
  
J.S.: Do you really want me to answer that with these???*holds up an envelope marked "embarrassing photos of friends" *  
  
S.U.S: um....no ok on to the story*wispers to Jade*gimme that!!  
  
5 minutes from the Weasley's house Hermione turned to Jade and Fred.  
  
Hermione: Don't you two think you should stop making out before we land in Ms. Weasley's drive way?? Don't you think she might be mad??  
  
J.S.: *holds up 4 fingers indicating to her in 4 minutes*  
  
Hermione: *sighs* whatever  
  
4 minutes later Jade and Fred were stretched out across the seat squishing Harry Ginny and all the girls except S.U.S cuz she was up frount flirting with George. Hermione turned to the back and saw them stretched out across the seat.  
  
Hermione: What do you think you are doing?!?! I can see the house don't you think you might want to fix your hair and make-up Jade? BEFORE we get there!?  
  
Jade stopped kissing Fred and sat up. The rest of the people in the back had a look of relief on their faces. Jade took out her wand and mumbled something and she looked as if she hadn't done a thing. She did the same for Fred except he wasn't supposed to have make-up on ...but he did. Jade fixed it. She giggled and told him how much the blue eye-shadow brought out his eyes. They kissed one more time before they landed. Fred licked his lips.  
  
Fred: yummmmm, raspberry lip gloss.  
  
J.S. * sudectively lickes her lips* want some more??  
  
Fred's mouth was wide open as the others rolled their eyes. Suddenly they noticed they flew over the Weasley's house. George and Spiced up Sugar were making out in the frount seat . S.U.S was strattling George and the car was on cruise control.   
  
Hermione: Hello you are supposed to be flying this thing!!!!!* pulls S.U.S off of George and straps her to the seat with magicked ropes.*  
  
George turned the car around and pulled down into the drive way.  
  
Ms.Weasley: we saw you guys fly right over the house. What happened??  
  
George: Nothing mum, we missed the house.  
  
Fred and George were getting better at lying every day thats why Jade had plans for this trip with her new boyfriend. The all took their bags out of the trunk and single filed inside the house. Fred was behind Jade and George behind Spice.  
  
Fred & George: Damn!!!  
  
The girls turned and looked at them with a smirk. Jade winked at Fed and Fred looked at George with a huge smile. The girls giggled.  
  
Jade and Spice requested they sleep in Fred and George's room with Amber. Hermione was with Ginny and the rest of the girls and Harry was with Ron in his small room.   
  
Jade, Spice, and the unwilling Amber followed Fred and George into their room. Jade slowly put her stuff neatly into the dresser by Fred's stuff and showing him each piece. Fred picked out what she was to wear tonight. He picked a lacy, purple, peasant spagehetti strap that was very tight at the top and fanned out at the bottom and a tight pair of black pants with silver ties down the sides. She giggled at his choice because she knew exactly what he was gonna pick. She brought it for this purpose.  
  
A.I.: This is great just great!!! Now I'm stuck with touchy feely mushy people who are gonna be having sex on the carpet and the bed and the dressers and are gonna fall on me while I'm sleeping!! I know you Jade!!!   
  
J.S.: You know me too well.  
  
A.I.: Thats why I'm going to Ginny's room now!! You guys have fun!!  
  
J.S.: You know we will.  
  
A.I. That's why I'm leaving!!!  
  
S.U.S: Good more room for us to play.  
  
Amber slammed the door shut an she heard their lips smacking already and Jade and Spice giggling. She shook her head and kept walking. She knock on Ginny's door.  
  
Ginny: Who is it?!?!  
  
A.I.: It's me.  
  
Ginny: ok come in  
  
Amber walked into Ginny's room. All the girls were sitting on Ginny's bed in a circle. Ginny's room was brightly painted. Each wall was a different color. Purple,Green,Yellow,and blue. The walls were splattered with the color on the opposite wall from it.  
  
A.I.: I'm glad I didn't get this room. I don't think I'll be able to sleep here.   
  
She went and layed down on another bed, dizzzy from all the color.   
  
Ginny: Where are Jade and Spice??  
  
Hermione: hmmmmmm... wait...let me guess..laying on top of Fred and George.  
  
A.I.: DING DING DING DING!!! YOU ARE CORRECT!! Thats why I left. I came to see you since I have to sleep in that room. Mush!!! I hate it. I hate mush blech!!!  
  
Ginny: Welcome to the Pallet. Ginny showed her around "the Pallet"   
  
A.I.: Where did you come up with that name...never mind stupid question.  
  
~~~~~~***~~~~~~  
  
A.I.: well Jade where did you come up with DING DING DING DING!!Hey what was DING DING DING DING!! Who DING DING DING DING!! Why DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!  
  
J.S.: I hate your DING DING DING DING idea!!! so DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!   
  
CA.: *yelling over dinging*Well, like I guess we better,like get back to the fic, and hello to all my adoring fans*dinging stops so everyone can look at Cupid with disbelief.* What?!   
  
Mrs. Weasley: DINNER!!!!  
  
The girls in Ginny's room heard it and went downstairs except Amber. Amber knew that Jade and the others couldn't possibly have heard Mrs. Weasley, so she went down to Fred's room. She didn't even bother to knock, she just walked right in. All she could see was 4 lumps under Fred's covers that looked as if they were sitting up. She pulled the covers off them to reveal a game of strip chutes and ladders.  
  
A.I.: Chutes and Ladders?? You couldn't think of any other game??  
  
J.S.: No we like Chutes and Ladders. We always win.  
  
The girls giggled uncontrolably. Amber just noticed that they were still fully clothed and the boys had 1 sock on each.  
  
A.I.: DEAR LORD!!* turns and rubs her eyes* The pain!! The burning!!HELP!!!  
  
The boys quickly magicked on their clothes and turned to Amber.   
  
Fred: This never happened.  
  
A.I.: Yea Yea Yea. Anyway your mum called us for dinner. So get dressed and come down.  
  
She stormed out of the room and went down stairs. The girls waited for Fred and George to put their dinner clothes on not bothering to turn around. Spice helped Jade put on her nacklace with a silver opal like gem in the midddle of a silver circle. It was very special to her. They giggled as they walked down stairs with their arms locked.  
  
Mum: Its about time, you are all late. You will be washing the dishes. All the other jobs were taken.   
  
J.S.: Okay mum, do you mind if I call you mum??  
  
Mum: Of course not dear.   
  
J.S.: *Smiles smugly at Amber *  
  
A.I.: *Sticks her toungue out at Jade*  
  
They set down to eat around a huge table outside. Of course Jade was next to Amber and Fred and Spice was next to Amber and George. Mum was about to ask what all the smugness was about between the 4 of them but she figured it out when they fed eachother. Amber kept her head down through the whole dinner sorrounded by mushy,mushy people.   
  
J.S.: *wispers something to Fred*  
  
Amber heard exactly what Jade said and she spit out her food onto her plate. Everybody laughed except Mum and Hermione who were quite disgusted. After dinner was over, chores were to be done.   
  
Fred,Jade,Spice, and George were the only ones in the kitchen. Mum came in every coulpe of minutes to check on them. Fred and Jade were washing while Spice andGeorge were drying.   
  
J.S.* to Fred* I've got an idea.  
  
Fred: What??  
  
J.S.: Let's spray them with the sprayer hosey thingy.   
  
Fred: on 3 1...2...3!  
  
A fountain of water came gushing down on Spice and George. Jade held the sprayer and Fred was rolling around on the floor laughing while Spice and George were doing everything they could to stop the water. george grabbeda frying pan and cluncked Fred with it. Spice snapped a towel at Jade. The war had begun.  
  
From outside Mum heard yells and loud noises from the kitchen. She made her way up to the house and opened the back door. The table was turned over and Jade and Fred were behind it. Spice and George had magicklly moved the counter and they were hiding behind it throwing things. The kitchen was covered with food and utensils all over the floor. The ceiling was dripping with milk and the walls were covered with smashed fruits. All of a sudden everything froze. Jade turned around and looked at Mum.   
  
S.U.S:* pops up from behind the counter* Hey what happened to...  
  
She quieted down as soon as she saw Mum.   
  
S.U.S.: oh  
  
She waved her wand and everything was back the way it started. After a nice long talk they went up to the rooms.  
  
J.S.: Damn and that peach was coming right for your head Spice.  
  
S.U.S.: Ha..............Ha  
  
Fred: * puts his arm around Jade* This is the best punnishment Mum's ever given us.  
  
George: * puts his arm around Spice* Yea I think she's going soft.  
  
The girls giggled as they walked into the room.They shut the door behind them and locked it.  
  
Back outside Ron was fascinated at softball. Since the good players were inside it was a pretty funny game. But Jade didn't miss out on it, she watched from Fred's window. She laughed hysterically as Ron ran the wrong way around the bases Amber wasgetting very mad at their inability to comprehend how to do it. The only one who knew what she was doing was Hermoine. She was pretty good actually. She and Amber were the only ones who held the bat right side up. By the end of the game Jade was rolling around hysterically and laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.   
  
At the end of the night everybody went to bed. Amber came into the room to find Fred asleep with Jade in his arms. She was rather suprised when she found they were still clothed. But Spice wasn't and she was asleep with George sucking his thumb. She woke up Jade and they talked. They changed in to their pajamas, which were long pants and a tank top with flying pigs on them. Jade and her pig climbed into bed and kissed Fred goodnight. They fell asleep with his arm around her.  
  
~~~~~~***~~~~~~  
  
J.S: There now are you happy you got to fall in love??  
  
S.U.S: Yes I am but I think we giggle too much.  
  
J.S.: I agree.  
  
A.I.: well any way.  
  
Mum walked into the girls rooms to wake them up for breakfast. But they were sleeping so peacefully she decided to leave them be. Besides they were much less trouble when they were asleep. She went downstairs to find Harry and Ron making breakfast.  
  
Ron: Hi mum. We decided to make breakfast for you .*stirring oatmeal*  
  
Harry: Yea we'll be done in about 15 minutes. Go back into bed and we'll bring it ti you and Mr.Weasley.  
  
Mum: Harry the girls are already calling me mum you can too.   
  
Harry: ok...er...mum.  
  
Mum went back upstairs and laid next to Dad(sry i forgot his name and I don't feel like getting the book to find out so he'll be dad from now on.)   
  
Back in the twins room Amber was awake. She blasted her music. Jade and Spice jumped about 5 feet in the air and started screaming at Amber who was laughing hysterically.   
  
J.S.: Amber waht are you doing??!!  
  
S.U.S.: *walking toward Amber with her arms stretched toward her neck* MUST HAVE SLEEP!!!!!!  
  
After giving Amber a black eye Jade kissed Fred to wake him up.  
  
Fred: *mumbling and licking his lips* Already Jade. I love you but I mean it's early. *yawns*  
  
J.S.: *jumps into the bed and starts to kiss Fred again.* I love you too. *rolls over and puts his arm around her*  
  
They all go back to sleep. But ten minutes later they wake up at the smell of food. They wander downstairs holding hands to find Harry and Ron cooking and running around the kitchen like chickens without heads. Fred sat at the table and took a piece of toast. Jade sat on his lap and took a bite of his toast. They left and went into the living room. Fred sat on the couch and Jade put her head in his lap and layed down. All of a sudden they heard a scream. Harry was being chased by a piece of toast with legs . He ran out into the living room and jumped onto the couch not realizing that they were there. He tripped and fell ontop of Jade, his hand on her boob.  
  
J.S.: Well Harry I'm flattered but I'm with Fred and I think the toast likes you.   
  
He sat up mumbling an apology. And went into the kitchen with the toast still following him.   
  
Ron: What was that I saw you.  
  
Harry: It was an accident.  
  
Ron: Suuuuuure.  
  
Harry: It was but I think I'm in love with Jade.  
  
~~~~~~***~~~~~~  
  
J.S.: I have no comment except why do I have to be the whore????!!  
  
Ron:What!!! You can't love her!! She's with Fred and you like Cho and Hermione likes you!! You man-whore!!!  
  
Harry: Shut up you prat! I know I know don't scream it. Come on lets bring the toast to Mum.  
  
They walked up the stairs discussing the issue. They gave the breakfast to mum and dad. They thanked them and went to see the girls and George. went into Ginny's room. They didn't see anyone. They went over to Fred's room and heard giggled and "DO IT DO IT DO IT" They walked in and found Ginny and Hermione kissing passionately.   
  
Ron: Waht are you doing Ginny!!!???  
  
Ginny: *pulled away from Hermione* Ron!! We ...are...uh...playing truth or dare. Oh my god. Don't tell mum, Ron. You better not.  
  
Ron: okay okay. Harry has something to tell you Amber. He needs your help. Come into Ginny's room.  
  
A.I.: ooookay.  
  
They walked into Ginny's room. Amber sat down on the bed. Harry nad Ron sat on the other one.  
  
Harry: Look Amber, I'm going to tell you something very private. You have to promise not to tell ANYONE. Okay??  
  
A.I.: okay sure Harry ...shoot.  
  
Harry: Okay, this is really hard for me because I love Cho *Ron mumbles Man-whore* shut up you ass. Hermione likes me ... but I think I'm in love with Jade.  
  
A.I.: WHAT!!!!  
  
Harry: I said   
  
A.I.:I know what you said but, oh my god, what are you gonna do?  
  
Harry: I don't know.Never mind. I figure it out.  
  
A.I.: okay ask me if you need help.  
  
Harry : I will.  
  
They left and Harry and Ron went downstairs to Jade and Fred. They found them making out on the couch.Harry put his head down and walked into the den. They sat down on the couch.  
  
Harry: What am I gonna do??  
  
Ron: Why don't you just tell her??  
  
Harry: okay I think I will.  
  
They left and went into the living room. Harry poked Jade and asked if he could talk to her in the den.   
  
J.S.: Be right back Baby.  
  
Fred: OK I'll wait.  
  
They sat down on the couch. Harry hung his head.  
  
Harry: I have to tell you something.  
  
J.S.: Okay go ahead.  
  
Harry: I love you.*mumbling*  
  
J.S.: What did you say?  
  
Harry: I love you. Ever since I first met you I thought you were amazing.I'm sorry.  
  
J.S.: Don't be sorry. I liked you when I first met you but Fred got to me first. I was waiting forever for you but... I'm sorry.  
  
~~~~~~***~~~~~~~  
  
J.S: Why did you call Harry a man-whore??  
  
A.I.: We don't know ask the guy writing it*points to a geeky man at a computer*  
  
J.S.: on 3 1...2...3 Jump him!!  
  
Jade kissed Harry on the forehead and left to get back to Fred. They talked a while about stuff and went up to bed. They were so tired the just slept in their clothes and didn't notice the moving lump that was Spice and George. They kissed goodnight and went to sleep.  
  
Harry and Ron went up to bed. They quickly went up past Fred's room and into Ron's. They went right to sleep.   
  
Later that night when everybody was fast asleep, harry awoke and went to the bathroom. He went past Fred's room and the door was slightly open. He slipped inside, careful not to wake anybody and sat in the chair. He studied Jade. Her long shiny hair, her cute little nose,her long legs, her perfect body. He loved her. He got up and kissed her on the cheek and left.  
  
~~~~~~***~~~~~~  
  
A.I.:*sniffle...tear*  
  
At around 6 o'clock, before everyone was up, Jade was awoken. She got up and tiptoed to the window. The saw a bunch of brownish little people with big heads.   
  
J.S.: Garden Knomes.   
  
Jade turned and went back to bed. 5 minutes later she was awoken again, but this time someone was coming into the room. She pretended to be asleep as the person sat in the chair across from her. They stared at her. The it got up and was heading for her. It leant over and kissed her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw Harry leaning over her.  
  
J.S: Harry??What are you doing here??  
  
Harry: I couldn't stay away from you. I...I...I'm sorry. I'll go now.  
  
J.S.: No Harry, wait,come downstairs with me.  
  
She got up and they walked to the door. As they left they saw Ron scurry by with a bear in his hands and his hand over his crotch. They looked at eachother and giggled. They made their way down to the den and decided to go outside in the moonlight.  
  
Harry*thinking* Wow look at how the moonlight makes her glow. Her hair looks silvery and she looked like a fairy.  
  
J.S.: Look Harry, I like you alot but I love Fred. And if anything ever happens between me and Fred you'll be the first to know. I promise.  
  
Harry: okay. I guess.  
  
By now the garden knomes were throwing rocks at them. They didn't get hit but it was rather annoying.  
  
J.S.: Harry,  
  
Harry: Yes jade?  
  
J.S.: Lets bust these knomes.  
  
Harry:*looking puzzled* Lets.  
  
They ran over to the garden and chased the knomes all around the garden. Jade grabbed 1 swirled it over her head like a lasso and threw it as hard as she could. It went all the way down the block. Harry looked at her with amazement.  
  
J.S.: Hey I have to be able to reach second if I'm gonna be a catcher.  
  
Harry looked at her even more lovingly, but then a knome kicked him in the shin. He grabbed it and spun it around and threw it as hard as he could but it only went into the second yard.   
  
J.S.: Nice throw. Most people couldn't make it that far.   
  
Harrry blushed and didn't notice that millions of knomes were kicking him in the shins until Jade screamed Harry!!! She dived onto them. Most of them were knocked out they grabbed as many as they could with both hands and flung them over the fence. They both went seperate ways, chasing the knomes. Jade kept catching potatoes because they looked like thenknomes heads then realized they weren't moving.  
  
Harry: Jade, you have to catch the knomes not the potatoes.  
  
J.S.: I know that!!!  
  
She ran after a knome that kicked her shin and Harry ran the other way after one. They ended up in the tomato field and the ran smack into eachother. Harry fell backwards and Jade fell foward on top of him. They looked into eachother's eyes and kissed. Long and passsionately. The knomes were holding tissues and blowing their noses. They all clapped as they got up still kissing and made their way into the den. They were all dirty and yet they still kissed.   
  
Jade pulled away from him.   
  
J.S.: Wait Harry. I cant do this.  
  
Harry: I know I'm sorry.  
  
J.S.: No not because of Fred, screw Fred, I love you. I just need a shower first.   
  
Harry: Well it's 8 o'clock. We still have time before the morning shower rush. But only if we do it together. *puts his head down* But you dont have to.  
  
J.S.: Hell yea!! Let's go!!!  
  
Harry: Really!!??  
  
J.S.: Yes!!  
  
They ran into the bathroom and locked the door. They kissed as the took eachother's clothes off.   
  
J.S.: I've always wanted to do this.  
  
Harry: Really?! me too!!  
  
J.S.: I think you and me are a much better match than me and Fred. Don't worry I'll tell him, spare you the black eye.  
  
Harry: Haha thanks.  
  
They continued kissing as the entered the shower. They turned on the hot water as it was very cold outside and their bodies were frozen.   
  
J.S.: oh wait wait wait. My necklace. I never take it off.  
  
Harry: Ok I'll get it. *takes off necklace*  
  
(this is where you skip ahead if you don't wanna read about the sex in the shower,and yes they are 16 so don't worry about them they know what they are doing, I have read many mushy books so it won't be like I don't know what I am writing.)  
  
They kissed and groped eachother in the steamy shower. Harry moved down and kissed Jade's neck. She dropped her head back and let him go. They washed eachother and rinsed. They turned off the shower and put the bath on. Jade filled it with bubbles and let the water flow. She layed down in the tub and let Harry lead.(even though she was a few months older and had done this before she let him lead). They groped and kissed. He moved down on her and kissed her breast.   
(okay you can continue reading now)  
  
Just then ther was a knock on the door. It was Fred.  
J.S.: Oh my god Oh my god. It's Fred.  
  
Fred: Is anyone in there??  
  
J.S.: Yea We'll be right out just brushing my hair!*to Harry* that should buy us some time.   
  
Fred: Urg. Hurry up.  
  
J.S.: okay. Quick Harry get dressed.  
  
She turned on the blow drier so Fred couldn't hear them. She quickly blew dry Harry's hair and hers. She ran out of the room with her hair stuff and Harry followed. Fred looked at them curiously. They ran into Ron's room. Ron was awake sitting on the chair laughing as Jade was hugging Harry.  
  
Ron: *Jade looks up* hehehehehehehe. so......  
  
J.S.: look Ron you can't tell your brother about this I'm gonna right now. Oh my god I left my necklace there. He knows I never take it off. He'll know!!  
  
Harry: Oh no.  
  
J.S.: Oh yes.  
  
Ron: What exactly did you guys do?... No I don't wanna know.  
  
J.S.: You tell him Harry, I'll go explain to Fred. Oh my god I'm shaking.  
  
Harry went over and hugged her.   
  
Harry: It's okay, I'll go with you.  
  
J.S.: okay ... thank you.  
  
Ron: I wanna come!  
  
Harry: No Ron. You can't come this is between me, Jade, and Fred.  
  
J.S.: * with Harry still holding her* Harry you're shaking just as bad as I am. You can't come. I'll tell him.  
  
Harry: No. I'm coming.*lets go of Jade and takes her hand* come on. Stay Ron  
  
They walked to the bathroom and Fred wasn't there...neither was her necklace.   
  
J.S.: oh no. It's not here and neither is Fred. This isn't good. Let's go to my room.  
  
They made their way to Jade's room still holding hands. They peeked inside the door. Fred was sitting up in his bed and it looked like he was crying. But he was holding the necklace. Fred we need you to come out here into the den with us.  
  
He came with his head down. They sat on the couch. They told him exactly what happened from the knomes to the shower. Jade thought she saw a tear run down his cheek but he quickly wiped it away.  
  
J.S.: Im very sorry Fred, but I liked Harry ever since We first came to this school. I've waited forever for him until now. I was sick of waiting so I took him. I'm really really sorry.   
  
Fred: Thats okay I understand. Thats how it was with me and Amber.Oops.   
  
J.S.: What?  
  
Fred: I uh...kissed Amber. I'm sorry.  
  
J.S.: Okay then we're even. Are you mad?   
  
Fred: nope.   
  
J.S.: okay then ... can I have my necklace back??  
  
Fred*hands her the necklace* you do know that every body is gonna wanna know why I'm not with you, right.   
  
J.S.: yea. We' ll figure it out.  
  
They all go up and went back to their room. Jade went with Harry's arm around her waist.  
  
~~~~~~***~~~~~~  
A.I.: no comment.  
  
J.S.: Oh my god amber has nothing to say!! Is a miracle.  
  
A.I.: Shut up I'm not the one sleepin with 9 people.  
  
J.S.: Not 9, 1 not even we didn't do anything!!  
  
A.I: Fred???  
  
J.S.: Nope didn't sleep with him. You did though!! You betrayed me!!  
  
A.I.: He kissed me I didn't sleep with him.  
  
*cat fight on the floor*  
  
L.F.: Back to the fic.  
  
Ron: So did you tell Fred??  
  
J.S.: Yea it turns out he's gonna go with Amber.  
  
Ron: Seriously??  
  
J.S.: Yea he kissed her when I was with him.  
  
Ron: oh really?  
  
Harry: Yes now will you leave her alone??* sits by Jade and hugs her*  
  
Mum comes in to wake them up but finds them already awake and sees Jade crying.  
  
Mum: You 2 leave. * they leave and shut the door* Are you alright Jade dear??  
  
J.S.: Yes I'm fine mum I just have to be alone for a while.  
  
Mum: Okay but don't be too long we are going to Diagon Alley to get school stuff.  
  
J.S.: Thanks*mum gets up and leaves*. Mum...would you send Harry in?  
  
Mum: Sure dear.  
  
Harry cames in and sits next to Jade. She puts her head in his shoulder and cries.   
  
Harry: What's the matter. Is this about how Fred kissed Amber when you were uh...together.  
  
J.S.: Yea. She's my best friend and I have to talk to her. Would you put this on for me* hands him her necklace*  
  
Harry: Sure sweety.  
  
He kisses her and they leave and go to Fred's room. Everyone is in there.   
  
J.S.: Amber can I talk to you??  
  
A.I.: Sure. Be right back.  
  
They walk to Harry's room and sit on the bed.   
  
J.S.: I hear you kissed Fred while we were together.  
  
A.I.: Yea I'm sorry. It was...like...I don't know it just happened. I'm really sorry.  
  
J.S.: Okay.* Hugs Amber and they walk back to the room together*  
  
Jade took all her stuff out of Fred's room and moved it into Ron's room with Amber's,Harry's,and Ron's help. They moved it into another dresser and sat on the bed.  
  
A.I.: Jade, I decided not to go with Fred, but Cupid did. I'm really sorry.   
  
J.S.: Whatever I'm over it.  
  
Ron: Since you didn't want to go with Fred will you go with me,Amber?  
  
A.I.: Sure Ron* leans over and kisses Ron on the lips.*  
  
Ron turned bright red.   
  
J.S.: Well we better get ready to go to Diagon Alley.  
  
Jade let Harry pick what she was going to wear. He picked a tight red tank top and tight jeans with a sparkle design at the bottom. Ron picked the see through "shirt" and a pair of very very tight black pants. Ron had a very big grin plastered on his face.  
  
J.S.:Ron, you are such a ...ughh ,nevermind.  
  
They went downstairs and everybody else was there. They went outside and all got shoved into the car. Jade sat on Harry's lap, Amber on Ron's lap, Cupid on Fred's lap, and Spice on George's lap. Hermione was looking foward to seeing well...noone. They set off to Diagon Alley.  
  
~~~~~~***~~~~~~  
  
A.I:I don't wanna be in love!!  
  
Ron walks in the room.  
  
Ron: Hay!!  
  
A.I.: I was just kidding.  
  
Ron: Back to the fic*jumps on amber*  
  
J.S.: *turns to Harry* Harry, hows Sirus??  
  
Harry: He's good. Speaking of wich he told me to tell you hi. He really liked you.  
  
J.S.: Good. I'm coming to your house after this year,for the summer.  
  
Harry: Sure. * kisses Jade*  
  
Mum: he-hem.  
  
J.S.: Sorry mum.  
  
Harry: *picks up Jade's necklace* This is really pretty. Where'd you get it?  
  
J.S.: My dad gave it to me before he died.  
  
Harry: Oh I'm sorry.  
  
J.S.: Don't say that it's not your fault. Just don't bring him up again ok?  
  
Harry: Sure.  
  
Jade puts her head back onto Harry's shoulder. A tear rolls down her cheek. Harry kissed it away.   
  
J.S.: I love you Harry.  
  
Harry: I love you too Jade.  
  
The car landed in Diagon Alley in frount of the Leaky Cauldron. They all got out and went to the trunk to get their bags. They went inside and got 3 rooms. Jade,Amber, and Harry offered to pay for the 4th if Ron could be there with them. They paid for their room and went upstairs.  
  
They unpacked their stuff and laid on the beds. In the next room you could hear George,Spice,Cupid,and Fred laughing. Hermione, Ginny, and Lil Fleur were in the other room. They all went downstairs to the leaky cauldron and left to get their things.   
  
Harry,Ron,JadeHermione,Ginny,and Amber went to get their new robes first. They had to get fitted for new ones. Then they went to get their new books. They had to go to Olivanders for a new wand fro Jade. She broke hers throwing it at Amber. After getting a wand, they went to the pet shop to get owls. Jade got a snowy white with sliver eyes. It stayed in Hedwig's cage because they seemed to get along. After getting everything they needed they went back to the Leaky Cauldron for butterbeers. They talked a while and they went up to sleep.  
  
Harry: Jade, I got you something while you got your wand.  
  
J.S.: What is it Harry?*sits next to Harry*  
  
Harry: *Hands Jade a box* Here.  
  
J.S.:*opens the box* Oh Harry, it's beautiful.  
  
Harry: I thought it would go good with your necklace. For the 2 men in your life.  
  
J.S.:*starts to cry tears of joy* Thank you .   
  
Harry: I love you Jade, I really do.* kisses Jade and lays down with his arm around her*  
  
J.S.: I love you too Harry. *turns and kisses him long and passionately*You're the greatest.  
  
~~~~~~***~~~~~~  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed!!  
  
The next morning harry woke up to Jade kissing him. He kissed her back and they started making out. The mum walked in apologizing for bursting in but there was someone here to see Harry. Sirus walked in the door. Harry sat up and so did Jade. Sirus looked back and forth from Jade to Harry.   
  
Harry: Hi, I know what you are thinking but we didn't do anything.  
  
J.S.:*very much awake and in a good mood* Hi Sirus.  
  
Sirus: Um...hi Jade. What are you guys up to?  
  
J.S.: Me and Harry? Nothing.  
  
Sirus: Did you just um...you know?  
  
J.S.: No...not yet anyway.  
  
Sirus: Yet?  
  
J.S.: Um.. yea that's what people who love eachother do...or did I miss something?  
  
Sirus: oooooo you 2 are?  
  
J.S.: *nodding* yeeeea  
  
Harry:*rolls his eyes* yes we are going out.  
  
Sirus: Oh okay thats good she's a nice girl.  
  
J.S.: Thank you*hugs Sirus*  
  
Harry: Why are you here at 7 am?  
  
Sirus: I came to see you.  
  
Harry: * huffs and falls back*  
  
J.S.: Sirus, look what Harry gave me yesterday*shows him the bracelet*  
  
Sirus: Wow thats really nice. you guys are serious huh?  
  
Harry: Yes and if it's okay with you she's coming down next summer.  
  
Sirus: Sure.  
  
J.S.:Yay!!*kisses Harry*  
  
Sirus he-hem  
  
J.S.: Sorry.  
  
Sirus: Save it for later, on the train.  
  
Harry: WHAT! We are leaving today. Oh I forgot.Oops.  
  
J.S.: We better wake the others.  
  
Jade wiggles Amber and Ron awake.  
  
Jade:WAKE UP!!!  
  
Sirus: What a sweet girl. Don't be doing that in my house.  
  
Jade: *Smiles evily at Sirus*  
  
Sirus: Oh no.  
  
Harry: Oh yes. She's a bit fiesty.  
  
Jade: *winks at Harry* That's why you love me.  
  
Sirus: Don't be doing that in my presence.  
  
Jade:*Smiles evily at Sirus*  
  
Sirus: Good luck Harry.  
  
Jade: Hey hey hey.  
  
Harry: Thanks, but I won't need it.* gets up and kisses Jade*  
  
Sirus: What did I just say?  
  
Jade and Harry ignored him. Jade pulled away and wispered something to Harry that made his mouth drop.  
  
Sirus: A bit much for you Harry???  
  
Harry: I like it like that.* kisses Jade again*  
  
Sirus: *Sighs and lays on the bed.*  
  
Jade shook awake Amber and Ron. They said hi to Sirus and kissed.  
  
Sirus: You too?!?!  
  
Amber and Jade give Sirus the Evil Smile. He laughed and left to sit in the Leaky Cauldron. The girls put on their clothes and the boys got dressed with them. The girls beat them into the bathroom. They only took 10 minutes which was very surprising. Harry and Ron had started a game of wizard's chess. Amber and Jade had to finnish it because the boys took 20 minutes in the bathroom. They left and met Sirus down stairs. They got breakfast and Harry and Jade shared.  
  
Sirus: You guys are really in love aren't you?  
  
Jade: Yea, Harry's great.  
  
Harry blushed and kissed Jade. Sirus looked the other way and saw Ron and Amber making out. Sirus sighed and put his head down on the table.  
  
Sirus: Get a room.  
  
They all got up and went to their rooms.  
  
Sirus: It's a figure of speech.  
  
~~~~~~***~~~~~~  
(I am now officially tired of writing initals so im just gonna right the names.)  
  
Sirus walked them to the station with Hermione.  
  
Sirus: Feel out of place Hermione?  
  
Hermione: um...yes.  
  
Sirus: Me too.  
  
Jade and Amber giggled. They walked straight through the barrier and saw the red train and the wistle blew. They all got on.  
  
Hermione: Why are you coming Sirus?  
  
Sirus: I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
Jade: That is sooooo cool!!!  
  
They walked past 6 cars and sat in the first empty one they saw. It was a rather small car and they were very squished. Jade decided to help by sitting on Harry's lap. Amber followed and sat on Ron's. After the food wagon came by so did Malfoy.  
He didn't have Crabbe or Goyle with him.  
  
Malfoy: Ahh. Harry and his bitches.  
  
Jade: Excuse me??  
  
Malfoy: You heard me.  
  
Amber: You don't look so tough without your goons.  
  
Malfoy: They transfered.  
  
Spice: That's good. no one to interrupt when we try to kill you* lunges at Malfoy but stopped bySirus*  
  
Sirus: I don't think you want to start something in frount of me little boy.  
  
Malfoy slowly backed away. He turned and left the car.  
  
Spice: Why did you stop me?  
  
Sirus: To tell you the truth I don't know. I will be like a Snape of the Gryffindors.  
  
Cupid: Yea Sirus, I mean Professor Black.  
  
Sirus: You can call me Sirus for now.  
  
Jade: this is gonna be sooooo cool.  
  
The girls sat back down. Jade moved around to get comfortable. Harry blushed. Sirus just put his head down. Jade and Harry sat on the floor and played a game of wizards chess. Ron had winner. Of course Jade won, so she had to play Ron. It was a very good game but of course Ron won.  
  
The train pulled to a hault as Harry and Jade were making out on the floor. They stopped and put their robes on. The doors screeched open and they left. They got into a bunch with all the girls and the Weasleys. Harry had his arm around Jade's waist as they went into the castle. They sat down at the Gryffindor table next to eachother.  
  
They finnished the sorting and Dumbledore stood up.   
  
Dumbledore: I have but 1 announcement. There is a new student that has come to Hogwarts. Her name is Dana, and she will be sorted now. Dana came in through the big oak doors.   
  
Jade:*to Harry* Oh my god, I know her, she was my best friend in 3rd grade!!  
  
Dana sat at the stool and Mc Gonagall placed the hat on her head. GRYFFINDOR!! It said immeatly. The Gryffindor table urrupted with cheers. Dana saw Jade and sat next to her.   
  
Jade: OH MY GOD!! I can't believe it's you!  
  
Dana: I know I know. Who's this?*points to Harry*  
  
Jade: Oh this is my boyfriend, Harry, Harry Potter.  
  
Dana: Oh, Hi harry.  
  
Harry looked at her confused at why she didn't look more excited. He didn't care. He shook her hand and said hello. The feast begun. They ate all they could and then Malfoy came as Jade fed Harry a spoonful of pudding.  
  
Malfoy: Oh look at the happy couple.  
  
Jade: Yes and do you have a problem with it?  
  
Dana: You had better not or I will knock your pretty boy face in.   
  
Malfoy looked amused.   
  
Malfoy: Another one of your bitches Harry?  
  
Jade and Dana stood and smacked him on either side of his face. He put his hands up to his face and went back to the Slytherin table.  
  
Dana: Who did I just slap?  
  
Harry sat with his mouth open.   
  
Harry: That...that...thaata was a Draco Malfoy.  
  
Jade: Yea he's the one I told you about on the phone. I can't believe you didn't tell me about you coming to Hogwarts!!  
  
Harry: I can't believe you guys slapped him.  
  
Jade: I've been wanting to do that since I came to Hogwarts and saw him picking on you.  
  
She kissed him and gave him some more pudding. They went up to the common room after dinner. Dana and Jade talked to Amber and Hermione. They quickly became attached at the hip. Everyone was laughing at the stories Dana, Amber,and Jade told about eachother. Hermione became quickly attached to them.  
  
Later that night Jade sat by Harry on the big red arm chair in frount of the fire. Everyone else was asleep.   
  
Jade: I love you Harry.  
  
Harry: I love you too Jade.  
  
The made out until the fire went out and Jade fell asleep in the chair. Jade was leaning her head on his shoulder. Harry was still awake and was thinking about Jade and how he hoped their relationship would last. He fell asleep with his arm around her.  
  
~~~~~~***~~~~~~ 


	2. i dunno wat to name these things

Amber: Mr. Writer guy you do know that they can't get married yet. They're only in their  
6th year.  
  
Mr.Writer guy: I know what i'm doing!  
  
Amber: Are you sure?  
  
Jade woke up and saw that Harry was still asleep. She told Madame Pomfrey that  
she was leaving. The went back up to the dormitory. She saw Hermione and Dana  
already up and talking.  
  
Jade: Hi guys.  
  
Hermione: Hi Jade. How's Harry?  
  
Jade: He's fine.  
  
Dana: He's a man he can take it...unlike someone I know...Malofy!! That jerk.  
  
Jade: I'm really sorry about that Dana.  
  
Dana: You can't help he likes sluts.  
  
Jade: HEY!! *smacks Dana*  
  
Hermione: Harry must really like sluts too, he didn't like me.  
  
Jade just sighed and put her head down.  
  
Jade: I feel really really bad. I keep getting him hurt.   
  
Dana: You don't get him hurt. He gets himself hurt. He's very protective of you and  
doesn't want to see you hurt so he protects you.  
  
Jade's head sprung up.   
  
Jade: Oh my god. I have to get something to say sorry. I have to go to Hogsmeade. Do  
you guys want to come? I'll ask Sirus if he'll take us.  
  
Dana: Okay sure.  
  
Hermione: Okay.  
  
They went down to the Dark Arts room. Sirus wasn't there. They went to the  
Hospital Wing to find Sirus talking to Harry about Jade. They didn't say anything as they  
walked in.   
  
Harry: I love her so much. I just don't want to see her get hurt.  
  
Dana: Told you Jade.  
  
They guys turned around and were surprised to see them.  
  
Harry: Why did you leave Jade?  
  
Jade: I wanted you to stay asleep. Sirus can we talk to you.  
  
Sirus: Sure.  
  
They walked out into the hallway.  
  
Jade: Sirus can you take us to Hogsmeade. We aren't allowed to go if its not one of the  
weekends.  
  
Sirus: Sure but why?  
  
Jade: I have to get Harry a present to say sorry.  
  
Sirus: you dont have to do that. I don't think he'll except it.  
  
Jade: He will or I'll stuff it down his throat. *evil smile*  
  
Sirus: Okay fine. We just have to tell Dumbledore. I'll go tell him and you stay here  
with Harry.  
  
Jade: Okay.  
  
Sirus took off towards Dumbledore's office. Jade went in to see Harry.  
  
Harry: Hi girls...Where's Sirus?  
  
Jade: * kisses him hello* He went to see Dumbledore to see if he could take us to  
Hogsmeade.   
  
Harry: Why? I wanna come with you.  
  
Jade: No you you can't.  
  
Harry: Why not?*sits up*  
  
Jade: Because...I ..  
  
Hermione: We have to do girl things.  
  
Harry: Oh Okay.  
  
Sirus came in.  
  
Sirus: Ready girls?  
  
All: Yup.  
  
Jade: Bye Harry.   
  
She kissed him goodbye and left. They went to the fireplace in the teacher's  
room. They completely ignored Mc Gonagall and Snape. They dropped in some Floo  
Powder and they went to Hogsmeade. They went to a store called Gifts Galore. Jade  
went in with the girls as Sirus wandered. They went down an aisle that had alot of gag  
gifts.   
  
Dana:We should get him one of these and a real gift.  
  
Hermione: Yeah.   
  
Jade: Okay.  
  
They got him a bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans that were only spinnach  
flavored.   
  
Dana: Guy's are so hard to shop for.  
  
They ran into Sirus and asked what Jade should get him.  
  
Sirus: Why don't you get him a chain with something engraved on the back? Unless it's  
too expensive?  
  
Jade: No. Thats a great idea though. Nothing's too expensive for him.  
  
They picked out a chain that looked like Harry and had it engraved with "With  
all my love, Jade"  
  
They went up to the cash register to pay for it.  
  
Lady: That will be 25 galleons.  
  
Jade: Okay.   
  
Hermione,Dana,and Sirus's mouths dropped. Jade took out a pouch full of gold  
coins. She counted out 25 and gave them to the lady. The pouch was still mostly full.   
Jade looked at them.  
  
Jade: What.  
  
They left and went back to the Three Broomsticks.  
  
Dana: You're like rich.  
  
Jade: No not really. It's my life savings.  
  
Hermione: And you used it on Harry???  
  
Jade: Yeah. Why not I love him.  
  
They arrived back at the teacher's room. They all closed their eyes as they went  
through the teacher's room. They really weren't in the mood for naked teachers.  
  
Dana: Ew ew ew.  
  
Hermione: Oh my god oh my god.  
  
Sirus and Jade just laughed hysterically.   
  
Jade: That is too funny.  
  
They went to the hospital wing. Harry was up watching t.v.   
  
Sirus: Ooooh I love this show. This muggle is so funny. What's his name?  
  
Jade: Chris Rock.  
  
She walked over and turned it off.  
  
Sirus and Harry: Hey!! What are you doing.   
  
She looked at Sirus with a disappointed look.   
  
Sirus: Ohhhhhhh. Okay.   
  
They sat on the bed and laughed.   
  
Jade: No... you don't get it... leave....please.  
  
They left and Jade sat on the bed by Harry. She kissed him and handed him the  
candy. He opened it and took out a blue colored one. He ate it. He spit it right back out.  
  
Harry: ewwww spinnach. Blech.  
  
Jade laughed and handed him a box with purple paper around it.   
  
Harry: Jade, no I can't take this.  
  
Jade: Yes you can or you will be here longer with a box stuck in your throat.  
  
Harry: Okay okay.   
  
He opened the box and took out the chain. He looked up at Jade.  
  
Jade: Look on the back.  
  
He flipped it over and revealed the engraving. He read it aloud.  
  
Harry: With all my love, Jade. awww Jade no. I can't take this.  
  
Jade: Yes you can.  
  
All of a sudden they heard a thump. They looked over toward the door. Nothing.   
Jade got up and opened the door. There was a lump of people laying on the floor. Sirus  
was on the bottom with 3 girl on top of him.  
  
Jade: Well Sirus, You must be enjoying this.  
  
Sirus: Oh yes I just love having a bunch of giddy little 16 year olds on top of me.  
  
They all got up and sat in the hall. sirus mumbled something to them and sat next  
to them. Jade shut the shade and locked the door. She went back and sat next to Harry.   
She took the chain from him and put it around his neck.  
  
Jade: There. You look great.  
  
Harry: *whining* Jade no. I can't take this from you.   
  
Jade: Yes you can. Please take it.  
  
Harry: Okay I love it.  
  
He kissed her and went into his pocket. They didn't notice but the shade on the  
window went up and all the girls and Sirus, feeling wierd spying on his god son. harry  
pulled out a small box. He handed it to Jade and she opened it.  
  
Harry: Jade, you know I love you more than anything in the world. So, I was wondering  
if you would marry me.   
  
Jade put her hand over her mouth and started to cry.  
  
Jade: Oh my god, Harry. Yes, of course I will marry you.  
  
She hugged him and kissed him as she heard alohamora and the door shot open.   
They all rushed in and the girls hugged Jade and they started jumping up and down  
almost screaming. Harry got up and put the ring on her finger. The diamond was  
beautiful under a gold band.  
  
Jade: I love you Harry. It's beautiful.   
  
Harry: I love you too Jade.  
  
The kissed and the girls were crying. Harry and Jade sat on the bed. Jade started  
crying. Harry wiped her tears away and kissed her.  
  
Amber: I knew it. I knew it was coming.  
  
Dana: You did know that we were gonna get in. We weren't going to miss that.  
  
Hermione: Good luck Jade. You're in for it. Sirus and Harry.  
  
Sirus and Harry: Hey!  
  
Jade: I can handle them, but can they handle me?  
  
Harry: Uh oh  
  
Sirus: Oh no.  
  
Jade: Oh yes.  
She hopped onto Harry's lap. He felt much better now and his rib didn't bother  
him anymore. He was so over whelmed with joy. They all went upstairs to the dormitory  
and sat in the common room. Jade waved her wand and a lady appeared with a catalog  
for wedding dresses.   
  
Sirus: Don't you think you are rushing this a bit.  
  
Everyone: NO!!!  
  
Sirus: Okay okay.  
  
Jade: Next summer after we finnish school we are having the ceremony right Harry?  
  
Harry: Yup already decided that.  
  
Jade: Yay!  
  
Harry laughed and the lady measured Jade for her dress size. The girls looked  
through the catalog. They picked out a dress with no sleeves and a long train with a huge  
puffy skirt. It was trimmed in gold and lined with like 8000 pearls. The lady waved her  
wand and put it on Jade.   
  
Jade: What is this?!?! This is the ugliest thing I have ever seen. Take this this thing off  
of me!!!  
  
The lady took the dress and waved her wand and it was gone. Harry looked at the  
next page and liked it. He showed it to the lady and she put it on Jade. It was soooooo  
tight. It was sleeveless and and very short. It looked like a mini skirt with a tank top.   
Harry looked at her like she was dinner.  
  
Jade: Harry!!! What is this?!?!  
  
Harry: You look hot.  
  
Jade: Well thank you, but I want a more traditional dress.  
  
Jade looked through the catalog and picked one. She showed it to the lady and it  
appeared on her. It was long and not too puffy. It had bell sleeves and had a plunging  
neck line. It had a mid sized train and had a silver lining. There were no beads and had  
dangling "diamonds" at the neck and at the bottom of the sleeves. It was beautiful.   
  
Jade: This is the one. I love it.  
  
Amber: It's beautiful.  
  
Hermione: Oh my god, its wonderful.  
  
Dana: I am so jealous.  
  
Jade: Do you like it Harry?  
  
Harry: It's not the one I picked but...  
  
Jade: Harry!!!  
  
Harry: I love it.  
  
He went over and kissed her.   
  
Harry: It's almost as beautiful as you.  
  
Jade blushed as Ron walked in. He saw Harry holding Jade in a wedding dress.  
  
Ron: What the...?  
  
Jade: Hi Ron. Guess what guess what guess what.  
  
Ron: You and Harry are getting married. * laughes*  
  
Jade: Yes!!!!  
  
Ron's jaw dropped. He looked at Harry surprised.  
  
Ron: You didn't tell me?!?! Are you serious?!?!  
  
Harry:*nodding* Yeah. We're getting married.  
  
Ron looked at Sirus. He nodded. He looked around. Everybody nodded. Ron  
ran to Harry and hugged him. He rubbed the top of his head.  
  
Ron: I'm so happy for you.  
  
Harry: Did you just rub my head??  
  
Jade turned to the lady and said she'll take it.   
  
Jade: How much is it??   
  
Lady: It's 50 galleons.  
  
Jade took out the pouch as Ron's jaw dropped.  
  
Sirus: That's what we looked like when she bought that chain for Harry.  
  
Ron: Chain??  
  
Harry showed Ron the chain.   
  
Harry: Jade, how much was this chain?  
  
Jade: I'm not gonna tell you. If I did you would make me take it back.  
  
Harry looked at Sirus.  
  
Sirus: Don't look at me look at your fiancé.  
  
Harry looked at the 3 girls.  
  
Amber: I wasn't even there.  
  
Hermione and Dana put their heads down.  
  
Jade: Just forget it. It's okay. I'll pay anything for you. Don't worry about it.  
  
She kissed Harry.   
  
Harry: Fine. Okay. Whatever you say. I can't fight with you.  
  
Jade smiled and kissed him again.  
  
Jade: I love you Harry.  
  
Harry: How could you not.*smiling*  
  
Jade shook her head. She paid the lady and she left. Jade dumped her money  
onto the table and counted it.  
  
Jade: I have only 100 galleons left.  
  
Harry: Don't worry about it.  
  
Ron: Yeah, Harry's rich.  
  
Harry: Thank you Ron.  
  
Harry: I'll take care of it.   
  
He kissed her head and sat in the arm chair. Jade sat on his lap still in her dress.   
  
Amber: Don't you think you should take that dress off.  
  
Jade: Oh yeah.  
  
She took the dress off and rean upstairs and hung it in her closet.  
  
Jade: I have to talk to some people.   
  
Harry: Send a letter.  
  
Jade: No now.  
  
She waved her wand and a computer appeared.   
  
Ron: What is that thing.  
  
Jade,Amber,Hermione,and Dana: A computer.  
  
Jade:I can talk to people on it.  
  
She went on line and she checked her mail. She had letters from her mom and  
friends. But she also had alot of that free porn stuff. She deleted it and read her letters.   
The guys were amazed at the computer. She imed her mom. She told her she was  
getting married and to Harry. Mom said hi to everybody and wanted to talk to Harry.   
Jade told her he couldn't type but he said hi.   
  
Mom: What have you done to my baby Harry!!!???  
  
Jade told her what Harry said and she said bye. She had to tell more people. She  
told her friends and signed off.  
  
Jade: We could buy wedding stuff over this too.  
  
She looked at his face and decided she better not. Jade went upstairs with the  
girls. Harry stayed there as more people came in from lunch. Up in the girls dormitory  
Jade, Amber,Dana,and Hermione were talking on Jade's bed.  
  
Amber: Could we sit on Dana's bed. I know her's was sex-free.   
  
Jade: We didn't do anything here. We did in his bed. So Ha!  
  
All: ewwwwwwwwww.  
  
Jade: Oh shutup. I have to figure out who is gonna be my Maid of Honor.  
  
All: ME!  
  
Jade: I knew this was gonna happen. I don't wanna choose.  
  
Hermione: It's not gonna be me cuz you knew them longer.  
  
Jade: That don't matter.  
  
Hermione:Good.  
  
Jade: I'm gonna pick out of a hat.  
  
She put their names in a hat and mixed them around.  
  
Jade: No. I'm gonna have the Gryffindors pick.  
  
She ran downsatirs and told them to line up. Obviously Harry was first. He took  
a name and showed it to her. She marked it on paper. It was Dana. The rest of the  
Gryffindors picked an dshe went back upstairs. The girls were waiting up there and Jade  
went on Hermione's bed and counted them. She came out and went onto her bed.  
  
Jade: I have the results.  
  
Amber: What is this Maury??  
  
Jade: No it's Jade. Hermione, you had 39 votes. Amber, you had 49 votes, and Dana,  
you had 38 votes. So...  
  
Amber leaped into the air hitting herself on the ceiling.   
  
Jade: Amber you are my Maid of Honor. Dana and Hermione will be my Brides Maids.  
  
Dana: Okay.  
  
Hermione: That's fair.   
  
Amber waved her hands in the air yelling I won. They all kicked her and she  
calmed down. They went downstairs.   
  
Jade: Harry?? Where are you.  
  
She saw him being flung into the air by all the Gryffindor guys.  
  
Harry: HELP!!!! JADE!!! HELP ME!!!!  
  
Jade: * at the top of her lungs* STOP!! PUT HIM DOWN!!!  
  
They all put him down and Harry stumbled to her. Harry we need to know who  
your best man is gonna be and your ushers. Bring them upstairs. Harry went into the  
crowd and got, Ron,Sirus, and Johnathan(John)Elwir. He had become good friends with  
him. They ran upstairs to the girl's room. They sat at the table in the back. Jade sta very  
close to Harry.   
  
Jade: Harry, who is gonna be your best man?  
  
Harry: He looked at Sirus then Ron then John.  
  
Sirus: Harry pick who you want. We won't be mad.  
  
Harry: Okay. Ron is Jade.  
  
Jade: Okay. That's all we needed unless you want to help us pick out flowers.   
  
She curled her lip down and gave him puppy eyes.  
  
Jade: Pweas.  
  
Harry: How could I say no to you?  
  
Jade: You can't.  
  
John had left before anyone noticed. Sirus had gotten up to leave but Harry  
stopped him.  
  
Jade: Well, my family isn't that wealthy so they can only give us 500 galleons.  
  
Ron: Not rich???  
  
Jade: That is not nearly enough for everything.  
  
Harry: I only have a couple 100 left in the bank.  
  
They looked at Sirus.  
  
Sirus: Yes I knew this was coming. I'll pay for whatever you can't pay for.  
  
Jade hopped up and hugged Sirus.  
  
Jade: Thank you soooooooooooo much. I have a summer job so you won't have to pay  
for that much so I can save more.  
  
Sirus: Just ask for whatever you need.  
  
He got up and left, so did Ron.  
  
Jade: I really don;t feel good right now so we'll pick flowers tomorrow.  
  
The rest of them left.  
  
Harry: What's the matter honey?  
  
Jade: Oh, my stomach doesn't feel right, I'm just gonna lay down. You could go back  
downstairs.   
  
Harry: No I'm not going back down there. And you hurt and I wanna be with you.  
  
They went up to Jade's bed. She kissed him and he twirled her hair in his fingers  
until she fell asleep. He put his arm around her and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~***~~~~~~  
  
  
They woke up the next day and went to their classes. Potions was especially fun because  
Snape couldn't even look at Jade or Harry. Jade threw a paper airplane at Malfoy and he  
told on her. Snape took 20 points from Slytherin for Malfoy talking out of turn. All the  
Gryffindors laughed hysterically at Malfoy's face. Transfiguration was almost as fun.   
They got no homework and did no work. They went to lunch and back to classes.   
  
It was Saturday and it was halloween. The dance was tonight at 6o'clock. The  
girls were upstairs deciding on costumes.  
  
Hermione: You should go as a bride, Jade.  
  
Jade: No. I think I'm gonna go as a black cat.   
  
She waved her wand and she had on a tight black body suit, black ears, a black  
tail,wiskers, and painted her nails black.  
  
Jade: Meeeeow!  
  
The girls laughed. Amber went as a fairy in a short green outfit, Dana went as a  
nurse in a tight dress with fishnets, and Hermione went as a bride in a the tiny dress  
Harry picked for the wedding. Hermione had a very nice figure, she just hid it in the  
baggy clothes.The girls went downstairs to get their dates. Hermione was with John,  
Dana went with a cute 6th year named Dan, and Amber went with a 7th year named  
Rick. The boys wistled and hooted as the girls came downstairs. Jade ran to harry who  
picked her up and kissed her.   
  
Harry: You look.. oh my god. I've never seen a figure like that before.  
  
Jade blushed and kissed him. He wasn't in costume.   
  
Jade: And what are you supposed to be??  
  
Harry: I didn't dress up.  
  
Jade: I can fix that.   
  
She waved her wand and all the boys were dressed in pink tutus and tights with  
tiaras. The girls laughed hysterically.  
  
Harry: As long as I'm not the only one.  
  
Jade: When we get there all the boys will be wearing this.   
  
The boys: Okay.  
  
John: As long as its not just us.   
  
Jade: Actually they should be like this riiiight aboooout now.  
  
They ran to the Great Hall and saw that all the guys were in tutus. Including the  
teachers. Snape looked hilarious in a tutu. The girls fell onto the floor laughing. Jade  
fixed it and made Harry a puppy.   
  
Jade: You look soooo cute. I could just eat you up.  
  
Harry kissed her and they went over to a table. The 8 of them sat down.   
  
Harry: Want something to drink??  
  
Jade: Sure come on.  
  
They walked over to the food table and got some punch. Malfoy came over  
dressed as a pirate.   
  
Jade: What do you want?  
  
Malfoy: I just wanted to say congradulations Potter...on marrying a whore!!!!  
  
Jade slapped him so hard he fell to the floor. Harry picked him up.  
  
Harry: I have nothing to say to you...just leave.*holding back Jade*  
  
Malfoy scampered away and ran to his date.  
  
Jade: What a jerk. You should have let me crush him.  
  
Harry: No he's not worth it. It doesn't matter what he thinks.  
  
He kissed Jade.  
  
Harry: He's the only one that thinks that. Even if he wasn't... I still love you.  
  
Jade: You're the best Harry.   
  
They went out to the dance floor. Dumbledore stood.  
  
Dumbledore: The songs tonight will be sung by this muggle girl Avril Levgine. So here  
she is!!  
  
The curtain opened and Avril stood there.  
  
Jade: Oooh she's my favorite.  
  
Skater Boi came on.  
  
Jade: Ooooh this is my favorite song!!  
  
Harry: Lets dance.  
  
They danced for a few songs and sat down. Then they saw Amber come up on  
stage.  
  
Amber: Thank you Avril. A big hand for her.*applause* Now we will have a couples  
costume contest. The winners will get the 100 galleons the clubs donated for this party.   
The contestants... Hermione and John as bride and groom, Dana and Dan as doctor and  
nurse, and Harry and Jade as Cat and dog. They will win by applause.  
  
She put her hand over Hermione&John. A few people applauded. She moved to  
Dana and Dan. More people applauded. Then Harry and Jade. A loud applause ripped  
through the air and a bunch of boos from the Slytherins, but that was toward everyone.  
  
Amber: It looks like Harry and Jade win!!!  
  
They kissed and Amber came over and gave them the 100 galleons. Harry carried  
Jade down the stairs and the rest walked off. Avril came back on and Harry and Jade sat  
down. Hermione and Dana sat by them too.   
  
Dana: I'm glad you guys won. You could really use that money.  
  
Jade: Thanks Dana. That's a hundred less that Sirus will have to pay.  
  
Jade went and sat on Harry's lap. The others went to dance. They didn't feel like  
it, so they talked. Malfoy came over again.  
  
Jade: What is it now?  
  
Malfoy: I just wanted to say sorry Potter. You're right she's not a whore, she's a bitch.  
  
Jade: Thank you Malfoy.  
  
Jade got up and punched him in the face. She hit him right in the nose. His eyes  
swelled and his nose was bent. Harry looked at him.  
  
Harry: You knocked him out and broke his nose.  
  
Jade: I'm very talented.  
  
Harry: Yes you are.  
  
He kissed her and left Malfoy there. After a while he didn't wake up Jade got  
sick of looking at him.  
  
Jade: Harry, dear, would you take him out of here. A. I'm sick of looking at him and B. I  
would get to look at your butt.  
  
She smiled at him as he dragged him out of the great hall. He came back and she  
was playing with her hair looking rather bored.   
  
Jade: I wanna play spin the bottle. C'mon lets go get some people and go upstairs.   
  
Harry: Okay.  
  
They got up and found Hermione,Dan,John,Rick,Amber,Dana,Ron,and Shawna,a  
6th year.(Ron and Amber are still together but decided not to go to the dance together.)   
They all went upstairs and sat in a circle in the common room. Jade waved her wand and  
a bottle appeared on the floor.  
  
Jade: We all know how to play, right?  
  
All: Yeah.  
  
Jade: No pecking...real kissing...no do overs...Ron no whining if you have to kiss a  
guy...a full 10 seconds...I'll go first.  
  
She spun the bottle and it landed on Harry.  
  
Jade: Oh look at that.   
  
She kissed him as they counted from 10.  
  
Amber: I think she rigged it.  
  
Jade: NO I DIDN'T!!!   
  
Harry spun the bottle. It landed on Hermione.(Gasp!!) They kissed and  
everybody laughed,including Hermione.  
  
Hermione: Now I know why you are marrying him Jade.  
  
Harry blushed. Jade winked at her. Hermione spun. It landed on Ron.  
  
Hermione:Oh my god.  
  
All: DO IT DO IT DO IT.  
  
They leaned in and kissed. They counted extra slow.  
  
Hermione: ew ew ew ew.   
  
She made a spitting noise behind her back. Everyone laughed. Ron spun. It  
landed on Harry.  
  
Harry: Oh yay.  
  
They kissed for 10 seconds.   
  
Jade: I'm never kissing you again Harry.  
  
Harry: See what you did Ron?  
  
Harry landed on Jade and Jade actually didn't want to do it.  
  
Jade: I'm not kissing you now. You just kissed Ron!! Ewwwwww. Oh well.  
  
They kissed and Jade spun and landed on Amber. They kissed.  
  
Jade*thinking* Ew Ew Ew Ew.  
  
Harry: What a turn on!!  
  
All the guys wistled and hooted. Jade pulled away laughing. She stood up and  
grabbed Harry's hand. She picked him up and took him behind the door. All the people  
downstair wistled and oooooed.   
  
Harry: Wha...  
  
Jade: *puts finger to his mouth* Shhhhh Okay kiss me, like we're gonna do it right here.   
  
She heard Hermione wisper alohamora. The door flung open. Somebody yelled  
oh my god! Jade put her leg up on the step. She pushed him down on the stairs and took  
off his shirt and kissed him more. They just stared. Jade stopped. And turned around.  
  
Jade: Satisfyed Harry?  
  
Harry: That was wrong, that was a tease.  
  
Jade: I know. Still turned on?  
  
Harry: Even more now,baby.  
  
Jade: Good.  
  
She walked past them and sat back down on the floor.   
  
Jade: Still playing??  
  
Dan: Hell yeah.  
  
They finnished their game. Harry and Jade sat on the arm chair.  
  
Harry: That was wrong,Jade.  
  
Jade: I know, maybe you should have listened to Sirus...Maybe I am too much for you?  
  
Harry: Never.  
  
They made out on the couch. He kissed her neck while she was still in her cat  
suit.  
  
Jade: Harry.  
  
Harry: Yeah.  
  
Jade: Will you give me a massage?  
  
Harry: Sure baby.  
  
He got up and sat behind her and massaged her shoulders. After 20 minutes he  
stopped and started kissing her neck.   
  
Harry: I love you Jade.  
  
Jade: I love you so much Harry. C'mon lets go up stairs. I'm tired.   
  
Harry: Okay.  
  
They went upstairs and Jade put on her pajamas. She laid down in her bed and  
Harry behind her. She curled her legs aroung him and kissed him good night. She fell  
asleep with her head under his chin and her arms around him.  
  
~~~~~~***~~~~~~ 


	3. um the end?

Amber: EEwwwwww I had to kiss her?!?*points to Jade*  
  
Mr.Writer Guy: Only cuz you complained so much. Anyway.  
  
It was Christmas Eve and mostly everyone was home except for  
Jade,Harry,Amber,Ron, Dana, and Hermione. Jade was upstairs with Harry trying on  
new Christmas clothes for him. She waved her wand and she appeared in a red velvet  
bikini top that had white fluff balls hanging down to her belly button. The bottom was a  
red velvet pair of pants that were very tight and flared at the bottom with the white fluff  
lining the bottom.  
  
Jade: Do you think they'll let me wear this?  
  
Harry stared gawking at her.  
  
Harry: Um..nnno. But oh well what do they know.  
  
He picked her up and sat her on the top bunk. She put her finger in her mouth  
and looked at him. She smiled.  
  
Jade: Harry would you hand me the Jewlery box on the dresser?  
  
Harry: Sure.  
  
He went to the dresser and picked up the box. He handed it to her.   
  
Jade: Which earrings should I wear? The silver hoops with the santa hats or the gold  
hoops with the snowmen?  
  
Harry: Is all you have huge hoops??  
  
Jade: Yes.  
  
Harry: Okay then the silver ones.  
  
Jade: Okay.   
  
She put them on and jumped down off the bed into Harry's arms. They went  
downstairs to see all the girls in skimpy red outfits.  
  
Jade: You remembered?!!  
  
Amber: How could we forget??  
  
Hary and Ron stood gawking at the girls in their little outfits.  
  
Hermione: Then their's these two idiots*points to Harry and Ron*  
  
Dana: It's amazing how well we corrupted her into one of us.  
  
Jade: Yes it is.  
  
Amber had on a tini mini red velvet skirt with the white fluff and a mid drift red  
velvet halter top lined with white fluff. Hermione had on a short red velvet dress that had  
a heart cut out of the frount to show her navel. Dana had a tiny pair of red vevet  
shorts(lined with fluff) and a red velvet tube top(lined with fluff). Harry walked over to  
them and stood in the middle.  
  
Harry: Look it's Harry's angels.  
  
The girls laughed and pushed him out of the grouping. Dana waved her wand and  
a camera appeared floating in frount of them.   
  
Dana: Harry? Will you take the picture?  
Harry: As long as I get a copy of the picture.  
  
Ron: Me too.  
  
Harry: Say...um....just smile.*click*  
  
Jade went over to Harry.  
  
Harry: Couldn't you have worn that dress??  
  
Hermione blushed and Jade laughed. They went down to breakfast and there was  
only 1 table. The teachers sat at one end and the students at the other end. But Sirus was  
sitting with Harry and Jade. There were only 4 other students there,so there was no point  
in the house tables. Sirus stared at the girls.  
  
Jade: You look like Harry and Ron did when they saw all of us.  
  
Sirus: Well um...I've never seen Hermione like this.  
  
Dana: Oh her yeah we corrupted her.  
  
Amber: We are good.  
  
Hermione: They've taken me to their side.  
  
All:*evil smile*  
  
Sirus: Now you have 4 Jades to deal with.  
  
Harry: Yummy.  
  
Jade: You're so stupid.  
  
Harry:*evil smile*  
  
Amber: Hey don't be takin' our smiles!  
  
Sirus: Jade you have done wonders corrupting Harry too.  
  
Jade: I should get paid to do this.  
  
They laughed and finnished breakfast. They went upstairs to the common room.   
Jade magicked a wall in the corner with no door in the corner so she could wrap presents.   
When she was done she herded them to the Gryffindor tree.   
  
Jade: I got an idea. Let's play...  
  
Harry: I'm not kissing Ron again.  
  
Jade: No you won't have to...well you might...  
  
Amber: I know I know! Let's play strip pool.  
  
She waved her wand and a pool table appeared.   
  
Jade: Teams. Me, Harry and Hermione against Amber,Dana, and Ron. When we sink a  
ball one of you guys has to take off a piece of clothing and visa versa. Okay? I'll go  
first.  
  
She opened her hand and a cue stick flew into her hand. The balls were already  
set up. She hit the white ball as hard as she could to break. The solid purple ball went  
in.  
  
Jade: That's one.  
  
The other team looked at eachother.   
  
Amber: Ron?  
  
Ron: Fine.  
  
He took his shirt off.  
  
Jade: You're in for it Ron. You're playing me now. Ready? I'm solids.  
  
She shot again. Two balls went in. She looked at Ron. He took his socks off.  
  
Jade: Wimp. My turn.  
  
She shot and 2 more balls wnet in. He took off his belt and pants. The girls  
wistled and hooted. She shot again and last balls went in. Except the 8 ball. He took off  
his boxers to reveal another pair and took those off and yet he still had boxers on.  
  
Jade: I'll miss for you.  
  
She shot and missed. Ron got up and shot he a ball in. Jade took off her shirt.   
He shot again and misssed.  
  
Jade: You suck Ron. Ahhh perfect placement.  
  
She tapped the ball and the 8 ball went in. She looked up at Ron.  
  
Ron: I hate you Jade. See what your wife has done to me?!?  
  
He took off his boxers and quickly covered up with a pillow. Jade waved her  
wand and he had one of those black stips over it.  
  
Ron: At least I can stand now.  
  
Jade: I felt bad about humiliating you.  
  
Amber and Harry were next. Amber lost her shirt and Harry and Ron were both  
on the couch with black strips. Amber high fived Jade. They took the boys clothes and  
wands and left. Jade waved her wand after she locked all the doors and the black strips  
disappeared. She waved it again and they were outside. The girls ran outside to find  
Harry and Ron outside totally naked. They laughed until they couldn't breathe and then  
threw them their clothes. Amber and Jade had their shirts back on. They walked back  
inside fully dressed. Little did the guys know the girls had pictures. They sat inside by  
the fire.  
  
Harry and Jade cuddled in the armchair by the fire.  
  
Harry: I can't believe you left us outside!  
  
Jade: It was fun.  
  
Harry: I'll bet it was.  
  
Sirus came in and sat in the other armchair.  
  
Sirus: What's up guys?  
  
Jade: Oh nothing just left Harry and Ron outside naked.  
  
Sirus:WHAT!!!!!  
  
Jade: Yea we were playing strip pool and they lost horribly so we took their clothes and  
wands and put them outside.*evil smile*  
  
Sirus: I have nothing to say but, How could you not see that coming Harry?  
  
Harry: I don't know.  
  
Jade: Blinded by love. I am so freezing.  
  
Sirus: Put some clothes on.  
  
Jade: I have clothes on.  
  
Harry: She has too many clothes on. I'll make you warm.  
  
He rubbed her arms and held her closer. Sirus just rolled his eyes. Harry put a  
blancket over them.   
  
The next morning when they woke up the tree was full of presents. They sat by  
the rest of them by the tree. They opened their presents. After they were donr Jade ran  
upstairs and put on the velvet dress Hermione was wearing yesterday. Sh ewent over to  
Harry and showed him the dress.  
  
Harry: Oh my god.  
  
Jade:*blushes* Harry, do you like?  
  
Harry: I thing the oh my god speaks for its self.  
  
She laughed and kissed him.  
  
Jade: Merry Christmas,Harry.  
  
He picked her up and kissed her.  
  
Harry: Merry Christmas, Jade.  
  
Fred and George left a candy they made for the girls that looked like m&m's.   
The girls ate them and became really really hyper. They danced around yelling/singing  
the theme song to Saved by the Bell. Harry caught Jade in mid-hop and put her on the  
couch and tied her down with magicked ropes. They did the same for the other girls.   
They sung louder until harry and Ron untied them. Luckily it wore off after a while.   
They were so bored after a while they started playing spin the bottle again. Harry got  
rather mad when Jade kept kissing Amber.   
  
Jade: Amber again.  
  
They kissed and Harry laid back.  
  
Harry: This isn't fair. I didn't even get to go.  
  
Amber leaned over and kissed him. Then Dana and Hermione and lastly Jade.   
Jade didn't actually count to 10 it was more like 100.  
  
Harry: Much better.  
  
They got up and went to the couch and made out there. Amber actually timed  
them. It was exactly 1 hour 13 minutes and 23 seconds.   
  
Amber: Out of breath yet????  
  
Jade: Nope.  
  
They kissed again. Later that night they went to sleep all in 1 room. Harry fell  
asleep with Jade curled up next to him.  
  
~~~~~~***~~~~~~  
  
Before they knew it it was Spring and only a month left to school. One weekend  
it was rather hot.   
  
Jade: I want to go swimming.  
  
Harry waved his wand and said there. Jade ran to the window and saw the biggest  
pool she has ever seen. There was a diving board and a slide and a net in the middle for  
volley ball.   
  
Harry: No one can see it except us and who we invite.   
  
Jade: You're the greatest.   
  
She hugged them and went to Amber, Dana, amd Hermione. Harry went to Ron  
and they trotted outside to the pool. Jade waved her wand and she was in a tiny string  
bikini. It was purple with yellow happy faces. She turned toward Harry. His mouth was  
wide open.  
  
Jade: It's fun teasing you Harry.  
  
Harry: You're doing a good job.  
  
The rest of the girls had on bikinis, but they weren't as small as Jade's. Jade tied  
her long brown jair up into a bun and jumped in.   
  
Jade: C'mon come in Harry.  
  
Harry: I'm coming he waved his wand and he had swimming trunks on.   
  
Jade: Oh no no no...waaaaaaay to big. You need something smaller.  
  
She hopped out and grabbed his wand. She mumbled something and Harry's  
trunks turned to a Speedo.  
  
Harry: Hey!!  
  
Jade: Nope still to big.  
  
She waved the wand again and the Speedo turned to a thong.  
  
Harry: JADE!!!!  
  
Jade: Alright alright.  
  
She turned them back to trunks and jumped back in.   
  
Jade: C'mon.  
  
Harry: Nope.  
  
She got back out and put her head on his shoulder.  
  
Jade: Pwease.  
  
Harry: Nope.  
  
Jade: Fine then!  
  
She went behind him and shoved him into the water. She jumped in after him  
and hugged him.  
  
Amber: You didn't see that coming?!!?!  
  
Harry: Nope.  
  
Amber: You idiot.  
  
The rest of them jumped in. Jade hopped up on Harry and wrapped her arms  
around his neck and her legs around his waist. She kissed him and he leaned back. They  
fell into the water.   
  
Jade: Just for that I'm never letting go.  
  
Harry: Fine with me.  
  
She smacked him upside the head and let go. She went and sat on the diving  
board. She tumbled in and swam to Harry. She pinched his butt and swam away. He  
turned around and looked for her. She popped up in frount of him and kissed him.  
  
Jade: That's for slapping my butt on the hill that day.  
  
Harry: You remembered that?!?!  
  
Jade: Yup.  
  
She kissed him and they went out of the pool. Jade magicked some shorts on and  
they walked into the Great Hall for lunch. They sat by Sirus.  
  
Sirus: There's no swimming pool in Hogwarts.   
  
Harry: There is now.  
  
Sirus: Oh really?  
  
Jade: Yup. It's huge.  
  
Sirus: May I ask how it got there??  
  
Jade: Harry put it there.  
  
Sirus: Why?  
  
Jade: Cuz I wanted to go swimming.  
  
Sirus: Harry you are doomed.  
  
Jade: Not uh.  
  
Sirus: uh hu  
  
Harry: Not uh.  
  
Sirus: You are soft Harry.  
  
Harry: Not uh.  
  
Sirus: O-kay, Harry, you're not.  
  
Jade: Yes he is.  
  
Sirus: I know.  
  
Jade: I'm gonna go back to the common room Harry.  
  
Harry: Okay.  
  
He kissed her and she left. She went and got the girls out of the pool. They put  
on shorts and came up to the girl's dormitory. They sat on Jade's bed. jade took the  
pictures out of her trunk and the photoalbum.   
  
Jade: We have to get this done before his birthday.  
  
They put the new christmas pics in and the ones they just took in their bikini's.   
They decorated the pages and put it back in the trunk as Harry came in.   
  
Harry: What's with the scissors and stuff.  
  
Jade: Nothing baby.  
  
She jumped off the bed and kissed him.  
  
Hermione: Ewwwwww.  
  
Amber: Ewwwwwww.  
  
Dana: Ewwwwww.  
  
Hearing this they kissed longer. He put Jade back up on the bed.  
  
Jade: Weeeeee.  
  
They laughed and Harry left to go see Ron.  
  
Jade: He's the greatest.  
  
Amber: You don't deserve him.  
  
Jade: I know.  
  
~~~~~~***~~~~~~  
  
On Monday it was really hot. Jade barely wore anything except her bathing suit top and a  
pair of tiny shorts. She tied her robe up in a knot so it wasn't as long. It was so hot that  
she sat a seat away from Harry.   
  
Amber: Wow it must be really hot, Jade isn't sitting on top of Harry.  
  
Jade: Shutup. I love Harry and he knows that its just to hot to be next to someone.  
  
Amber: Okay okay touchy.  
  
Jade: I'm sorry. It's just really hot and I don't feel good.  
  
She got up and left. The only reason she left was because it was potions and he  
couldn't say anything. Harry, Ron, and the girls followed her. Harry ran to catch up to  
her.   
  
Harry: What's the matter honey?  
  
Jade: My head is throbbing and I feel nautious. I...I just need to lay down.  
  
Harry: Okay..stop walking.  
  
Jade: Why?  
  
She stopped and he picked her up.  
  
Harry: C'mon I'll take you to the dormitory.  
  
Jade: Har-ry.  
  
Harry: What? I'm just takin my baby to her bed.  
  
He carried her up to their bed. They put 2 bunks together and Amber and Ron  
sleep on the bottom. He put her up on the bed and Harry climbed up. He layed down  
with her and kissed her forehead.  
  
Jade: Thank you Harry. You're the best. I love you.  
  
Harry: I'll do anything for you,Jade. I love you, I'll love you forever.  
  
Harry rubbed her as she fell asleep. He kissed ger head and fell asleep by her  
side.  
  
~~~~~~***~~~~~~  
  
Amber: After all that mush we've corrupted Hermione.  
  
Writer Guy: Yup.  
  
Amber: Cool.  
  
The next mornin Jade woke up feeling much better and very peppy. She started  
jumping on the bed to wake Harry up.   
  
Harry: Did you eat that candy again??*sleepily*  
  
Jade: Nop nope nope. Just in a good mood.   
  
Harry: Is it really cold in here or is it just me?  
  
Jade: It's beautiful in here. And it's called air conditioning. This is how my house is in  
the witer. Mom don't like heat.   
  
Harry: Oh yay.  
  
Jade: Get up sleepy head. Up up up. Now now now.  
  
Harry: No no no.  
  
Jade: Yes yse yes. We have classes member?  
  
Harry grunted and got up. Jade put on her other bikini top. This one was orange  
with green swirls. She slid on shorts and went into the bathroom. She did her hair and  
washed up. Jade practically skipped back to their room.  
  
Jade: Harry Harry Harry wake up up up.  
  
Harry: Urrrrrg. Fine happy???  
  
Jade: Nope come down here. We have to get you dressed.  
  
Amber threw a stuffed animal out at Jade and it hit her in the stomach.  
  
Amber: Shut up Jade. Sleep.  
  
Jade: Nope nope nope. Get up up up.  
  
She pulled Amber and Ron out of bed. Harry jumped down and hugged Jade.   
  
Harry: I don't feel like getting dressed.  
  
Jade: So don't. I'll do it for you.  
  
Harry: Oh no.  
  
Jade: Yup yup yup.  
  
Amber: What with you you you and saying stuff three times times times??  
  
Jade shrugged and got Harry dressed.  
  
Ron: Look at the big boy. Detting dressed by mommy??  
  
Harry yawned at him and went into the bathroom. Jade came in 15 minutes later  
and found him asleep on the floor. She struggled to pick him up and kissed him.   
  
Jade: Up up up.  
  
Harry woke up to her kissing him and kissed her back.  
  
Harry: Ok ok ok.  
  
Jade: Is Harry awake yet or do I still have to wake him up??  
  
Harry: Sleep.  
  
She kissed him and he opened his eyes.  
  
Harry: Okay I'm up.  
  
Jade left and Harry followed her. Amber had on music upstairs. She had on  
Z100. And Nelly's Hot in Herre was on.  
  
Jade: They get Z100 in England?  
  
Amber: Now they do.  
  
Jade: Cool.  
  
Jade and Amber took their brushes and sung into them. The part where he says  
"Girl I think my butt's gettin big" Harry looked at her and said...  
  
Harry: I like it like that.  
  
They laughed and the song eneded. Skater Boi came on.  
  
Amber: Let's sing Wizard Boi for him.  
  
Jade: Okay.  
  
Jade sung. Amber always thought she had a pretty voice so Amber only sung the  
chorus's with Jade.  
  
He was a boy  
she was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious  
He was picked on  
She did ballet  
what more can I say  
He wanted her  
she'd never tell, secretly she wanted him as well  
but all of her friends stuck up their nose   
they had a problem with his baggy robes  
  
He was a wizard boy   
she said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face  
but her head was up in space  
she needed to come back down to earth  
  
5 years from now   
she'll sit at home  
feeding the baby  
she'll be all alone  
turns on t.v.  
guess what she sees  
wizard boy rockin the ministry  
(Harry laughes at this point)  
she'll call up her friends   
they'll already know  
they're in the crowd outside his home  
she'll tag along  
stand in the crowd  
look up at the man she turned down  
  
He was a wizard boy  
she said see ya later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her  
now he's known by the whole world   
for defeating the dark lord  
does your pretty face see what he's worth  
  
He was a wizard boy  
she said see ya later boy  
he wasn't good enough for her  
now he's known by the whole world   
for defeating the dark lord  
does your pretty face see what he's worth  
  
Sorry girl but you missed out   
well tough luck that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends  
Too bad that you couldn't see  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more than meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside  
  
He's just boy  
I'm just a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious  
We are in love  
Haven't you heard  
How we rock the wizard world  
  
I'm with the Wizard boy  
I said see ya later boy  
will you be back stage after my show  
I'll be in the studio singin the song we wrote  
about that girl you use to know  
  
I'm with the Wizard boy  
I said see ya later boy  
will you be back stage after my show  
I'll be in the studio singin the song we wrote  
about that girl you use to know.  
  
The song ended. The girls bowed.  
  
Harry: You have a beautiful voice Jade. When did you write this?  
  
Jade: Thank you. And Amber wrote it for us.  
  
Amber bowed. Jade had her hair in a floppy ponytail and she didn't like it but  
didn't feel like doing it again,so she put on a Yankee's hat backwards.  
  
Harry: Yankees??  
  
Jade: Yeah the're a American baseball team. They rule, but the rest of my family are  
Met's fans. I get along good with my grandfather for this reason.  
  
Harry: If you like'em I do too.  
  
He kissed her and Amber stuck out her toungue.  
  
Harry: You look cut in that hat.  
  
Jade: I always look cute.  
  
Harry: Yes you do.  
  
The four of them left for breakfast. They sat by Dana and Hermione.   
  
Harry: Roll?  
  
Jade: No thanks I'm not hungry.  
  
Dana:*looks at Jade's hat* YANKEE'S RULE!!!  
  
Jade: I know.  
  
Dana: Hey you look cute like that.  
  
Jade: I know.  
  
Dana rolled her eyes and continued eating.   
  
After classes the girls went up to the dormitory and locked the door. They  
finnished the photo album and wrapped it. On the tag they put To: Harry From: The girls.  
Then they looked at a catalog for flowers for the wedding.  
  
Jade: I can't look at these from the catalog I need the real thing.  
  
She waved her wand and the dress lady appeared at their bed side.   
  
Jade: Let me see the purple and yellow.  
  
They lady waved her hand and they appeared on the bed.  
  
Jade: These are nice how bout the purple and white?  
  
Those appeared next to the purple and yellow ones.  
  
Jade: Hmmmmm. Which ones?  
  
Hermione: White.  
  
Dana: Yellow.  
  
Amber: Yellow.  
  
Harry walked in.  
  
Jade: Which ones?  
  
Harry: White.  
  
Jade: Urrrrrrggh.  
  
Harry: Whats the matter baby?  
  
Jade: I don't know which ones I like. Ooooooh I know. I'll have the purple, yellow, and  
white.  
  
Lady: Okay we need a down payment on them. The total will be 100 galleons. We need  
25 here and you need to fill out these forms.  
  
She handed the forms to Jade and she filled them out.   
  
Jade: Okay and here's the 25 galleons.  
  
The lady left. Amber turned on the radio. Eminem's song Cleanin out my Closet  
was on.  
  
Jade: I loooove this song.  
  
Amber: Me to.  
  
Harry: M&M's can sing?  
  
The girls burts out laughing.   
  
Jade: Didn't you live with muggles?? Eminem not M&Ms.  
  
Harry: Oohhhhhhhhh.  
  
Hermione: Idiot.  
  
Jade: Hey! I love this idiot.  
  
Malfoy walked in.   
  
Jade: How'd you get here?  
  
Malfoy: I walked.  
  
Harry: Hasn't Jade knocked you out enough?  
  
Malfoy: No I came for more.  
  
Jade: That can be arranged.  
  
She lunged at Malfoy and Harry caught her.  
  
Jade: Hey!!? Get out of my dormitory! NOW!  
  
Malfoy: Calmness Mudblood.  
  
Jade: Excuse me?  
  
Harry let go of Jade. Well Jade broke through. She tackled him and knocked him  
out again.   
  
Amber: I think he likes being knocked out.   
  
Jade: Get him out.  
  
Hermione waved her wand and he was gone.  
  
Jade: I really really can't stand him.   
  
She almost ran out of the room to kill him more, but Amber stopped her.  
  
Amber: Here go back to your man-child.  
  
She handed Jade to Harry.  
  
Harry: What did you just call me?  
  
Jade: Man-child.  
  
Harry: Huh? What's that?  
  
Jade: That's what we call eachothers boyfriends but, you're not my boyfriend you're my  
fiancé. So....  
  
She stuck her toungue out at Amber.   
  
Jade: So where's your man-child Amber?  
  
Amber: He's takin a shower.  
  
Jade looked at her and gave her the evil smile.  
  
Jade: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?  
  
The girls looked at eachother and ran to the bathroom.   
  
Jade: On 3 1...2...3!  
  
They bust the door open and Ron was singing in the shower. He quickly turned to  
see 5 people staring at him well 4 people and Harry jumping and hopping complaining  
about the burning of his eyes.  
  
Amber: Hi Ron. We decided to burst in on you in the shower.  
  
Ron: Thank you so much for embarrassing the hell out of me!  
  
Jade poked her head in with her eyes closed.  
  
Jade: Hi man-child.  
  
She left and went back to Harry.  
  
Ron: What did she just call me?  
  
Amber: She called you man-child.  
  
Ron: Again Huh???  
  
Amber: It's what we call eachother's boyfriends.  
  
Ron: Towel.  
  
She handed him the towel and he wrapped it around his waist. He stepped out.  
  
Ron: Oh okay.   
  
He got dressed and they left to lunch. They sta next to Harry and Jade and Sirus.   
  
Sirus: Did you guys pick out flowers?  
  
Jade: Yeah. They're purple,yellow and white. They are really pretty. He saw them..  
  
Harry: Yeah they're....flowers.  
  
Jade: You don't like them?  
  
Harry: No it's not that but well...they're flowers.  
  
Sirus: Guys and flowers don't mix.  
  
Jade: Oh I knew that, but *sniffle* you like purple.  
  
Harry: I do?  
  
Jade: Yes you do.  
  
Harry: *shruggs* okay whatever.  
  
Sirus: You are waaaaay to soft.  
  
Jade: Yeah you better toughen up before I marry you.*punches his shoulder*  
  
Harry: Oowwwwwwww.  
  
Jade: Baby.  
  
Sirus: Wimp.  
  
Jade: Oh oh oh I got an iiiiidea.  
  
Harry: Oh no.  
  
Jade: Hey! No we are going to play a fun game of softball. Teachers on students. I'll go  
get my team. Sirus go get some teachers who wanna be beaten. Bye.  
  
She grabbed Harry's hand and took him to the Gryffindor Common Room.   
  
Jade: I need Amber,Dana,Hermione,Ron,John,and two other people who know how to  
play softball.   
  
Two other 6th year girls came to Jade. They went outside to see a magicked  
softball field. The teachers were already there.  
  
Jade: Okay, you have to tell me where you play girls.  
  
Girl 1: My name is Jackie and I pitch,and outfield.  
  
Girl 2: I'm Sarah and I play where ever you need me.   
  
Jade: Okay good. I'm gonna catch. Dana you go to 3rd. Jackie pitch. Herm you go to  
short. Sarah go to first. Amber 2nd. Harry left,Ron center,and John right.   
  
She waved her wand and she had on the catcher's stuff and everyone had gloves.   
Jackie had a ball.  
  
Jade: Jackie, do you have any different pitches?  
  
Jackie: Yeah, fast,change up and curve.  
  
Jade: Okay 1 fast, 2 change, 3 curve. Okay?  
  
Jackie: Yup.  
  
Jade: Warm up.  
  
She wnet to the mound and fired to Jade. She pitched around 50-60mph. They  
were all perfect. Jade had explained plays to the team and other stuff like who covers on  
the steal.   
  
First up was Snape. Every one was ready. Filch was the umpire. The first  
pitch...Strike one...strike two...strike three. Snape looked at him with a deadly glare.   
Next was Flitwick. He grounded to short and Herm threw him out. Mc Gonagall was up.   
She got a single into left. (the boys sucked) She tried to steal when Sirus was up but Jade  
threw him out. The students were up. By the time the inning was over it was 23-0. They  
decided to stop the game. Called by fear of more homework.  
  
Jade,Harry, and the girls walked back with Sirus.   
  
Jade: Good game Sirus.  
  
Sirus: Shut up Jade.  
  
Jade: *evil smile*  
  
They walked back up to the common room. Harry and Jade sat on the couch.   
Jade: That was a good game.  
  
Harry just laughed and kissed her. They fell asleep on the couch around  
midnight.  
  
~~~~~~***~~~~~~  
  
Amber: I hate softball.  
~  
  
It was the last day of school and they were packing up their stuff.   
  
Jade: I don't wanna go.  
  
Harry: You don't wanna come and stay with us for the summer?  
  
Jade: Yeah but I wanna see my mommy and my puppy.  
  
Harry: We could go there for a week or so first.  
  
Jade: Really???!!!  
  
Harry: Yeah why not?  
  
She jumped up to Harry and kissed him.  
  
Jade: You're the greatest Harry. C'mon lets go tell Sirus.  
  
They went downstairs and saw Sirus sitting at the table for breakfast. They sat  
next to him and the mail came. A letter came for Jade.  
  
Jade: I never got a letter before. My parents aren't used to owl post.  
  
Harry: Open it.  
  
Jade opened it. It was from her mom.  
  
Dear Jade,  
  
Hi Jade! How are you? I just figure out how to use this owl post thingy.   
Anyway. Why don't you invite Harry and Sirus here for a week before you go live with  
them for the summer? Don't bother to write back just come home.I love you.  
  
Mom  
Jade: Ha she finally figured out how to use the owl post. She says she wants you 2 to  
come down for a week before we go to your house. You guys can come right?  
  
Harry looked at Sirus.   
  
Harry: Please?  
  
Sirus: Ok alright.   
  
Jade: Yay!   
  
She kissed Harry and they went back upstairs to finnish packing. They went  
downstairs to the common room. The girls and Harry were there. They walked out to the  
wagons and then to the train. The wistle blew. They got on the train and sat in the same  
compartment they sat in to get to Hogwarts. Jade and Harry sat in the corneR by Amber  
and Ron. They rode to King's Cross almost silently. The train slowed and stopped.   
They got out.  
  
Jade: I'm gonna miss you guys.  
  
She hugged the girls and Ron and went through the barrier. All the moms were  
talking. They went over to their moms and hugged them. Harry and Jade went to Jade's  
mom and her little sister. She was 6 and very very annoying.   
  
Jade: Mom this is Harry and Harry mom. Harry this is my annoying little sister Crissy.  
  
Harry: Hi Crissy. Hi errr...  
  
Mom: You can just call me mom Harry.  
  
Harry: Okay Hi mom.  
  
Mom: Hello Harry.   
  
Jade: Mom this is Sirus, Harry's godfather.   
  
Sirus shook her hand.  
  
Sirus: Hello...  
  
Mum: Lauren.  
  
Sirus: Hello Lauren.   
  
Lauren: Hi Sirus.  
Jade: This should be a fun summer.  
  
Harry and Jade kissed in the back of the car.   
  
Crissy: Mom tell 'em to stop.  
  
Jade laughed as she was kissing Harry.  
  
Jade: I love you Harry.  
  
Harry: I love you too Jade.  
  
They kissed as they drove off into the city.  
  
~~~~~~***~~~~~~  
  
And now comments from the peanut gallery otherwise known as Amber and Jade.  
  
Amber: You guys kiss too much. You and your Man-child.  
  
Jade: *evil smile*   
  
Amber: I liked leaving them in the snow after christmas. It was fun.  
  
Jade: I know. I liked my christmas outfit. I think I'm gonna put it on.   
  
She waved her wand and she had on the little pants outfit.   
  
Jade: There.  
  
Amber: I wanted to hit Malfoy. I didn't get to.  
  
Jade: I got to hit him like 4 times. I knocked him out twice too.  
  
The girls laughed.  
  
Jade: I loved this story. And thanks to the people who reviewed and those who just read  
it.   
  
Amber: I hope you liked it.   
  
Jade: This is my first fan fiction so please review so I know what to change. I'm writing  
a sequel for the summer and then so on ...yatta yatta. Hope you liked!!! 


End file.
